


Want

by w_x_2



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Caught, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Scenting, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:52:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1700492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Scott,” Stiles says. “Just because you like Isaac and he's a guy, and you appreciate his male form, it doesn't mean that you gotta appreciate any other male forms.”</p><p>Scott exhales. “But if I don't like guys, and Isaac is a guy, then how can I possibly like Isaac?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters, no harm intended, no profit made.  
> A/N: For the 25th day of [mmom](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) 2014.

“What's wrong?” Stiles finally asks as he looks at his best friend leaning against the window frame, eyes glazed in a trance rather than  _actually_  looking out of the window.

 

Scott has been tightly wound up since he broke up with Kira, he hasn't spoken to Stiles about it, and Stiles hasn't pressed him into it, but now Stiles can see how Scott is so clearly rattled and it's time that Scott speaks up.

 

“I miss her,” Scott says without turning towards Stiles.

 

“Buddy,” Stiles says. Because that's not very clear, and even though Stiles is almost certain that Scott is talking about Allison and not Kira, he isn't completely sure and he needs something more to go on.

 

“She's gone.” Scott inhales deeply for a few seconds and Stiles can hear his voice shaking when he speaks again. “Just gone,” Scott's voice is elevated although he's not shouting. “And I have this gaping hole-” Scott cuts himself off as he massages his left pectoral, just above his heart.

 

It's Allison then.

 

Stiles stands up from his bed and walks towards his best friend and then places a hand over his shoulder when he's behind him, hand squeezing gently.

 

“And the worst is,” Scott's body stiffens up and he places his hands by his sides, fists closing tight. “I left Kira.” Stiles honestly thinks that  _that_  is it. But then Scott adds. “Because of Isaac.”

 

Stiles can see Scott starting to shift, ears becoming pointed, growing facial hair and nails turned claws digging into skin.

 

“Scott,” Stiles firmly says and grips his shoulder tight.

 

Scott inhales deeply and then exhales slowly, and then does it again, and he begins to turn back into his human form.

 

“Ok, that's good,” Stiles praises. “Now, do you wanna tell me what you mean or do you wanna stop and wait?” Stiles asks.

 

Scott turns around, making Stiles' hand fall off of his shoulder and angrily says, “I mean that I convinced myself to leave Kira because of Isaac.”

 

“He's at fault?” Stiles asks for clarification.

 

And just like that all the anger seeps out of Scott.

 

“He didn't do anything,” Scott admits. “Besides being Isaac.”

 

Stiles tilts his head ever so slightly. “You left Kira  _for_  Isaac.” It should be a question but Stiles catches on quickly, especially when it comes to Scott. “Man crush,” Stiles simply says.

 

“Yeah,” Scott says with a frown. “Except I don't  _idolize_  him. It's just, he smells of Allison, and I just  _want_  him.”

 

“That sounds a bit possessive, buddy,” Stiles comments because he can tell that Scott didn't mean that 'want' in a sexual manner.

 

“I know,” Scott mutters, looking off to the side.

 

“Especially as you don't want sex with him,” Stiles comments, waiting to see what Scott will say.

 

“Because I don't like guys,” Scott reasons.

 

“What do you 'want' from him?” Stiles suggests.

 

“I just  _want_  him, Stiles,” Scott whines but Stiles arches his eyebrows, patiently waiting. “By my side, next to me,” Scott finally answers.

 

“Like I am right now?”

 

Scott looks between them although Stiles knows he doesn't really have to, in fact Stiles already knows what the answer will be, but he gives Scott plenty enough time to get there on his own.

 

“No,” Scott finally answers as he looks back up at Stiles' face and meets his eyes.

 

“Think you have your answer?” Stiles asks.

 

“He's already part of the pack, I'm his alpha, he's already  _mine_. And yet, I just want more,” Scott puffs his cheeks. “No, I do not have my answer,” Scott pouts, imitating a little child. “What do I  _do_  Stiles?” Scott begs for an answer.

 

“What do you  _wanna_  do?” Stiles answers with a question.

 

“What do I wanna do?” Scott repeats. Scott closes his eyes and Stiles can see his nostrils flaring. “I want to make him smell like me,” Scott answers. “Well, he already does, he lives in my house and like I said I am his alpha, but I want it to be more evident. I want the smell to change into... us.”

 

“Bud,” Stiles says.

 

“I  _know_ ,” Scott replies like Stiles has expressed what he thinks and Scott agrees.

 

The thing is, Scott probably does know exactly what Stiles is going to say. Regardless, Stiles continues. “For the two of you to have the same exact scent, you'd have to spend a lot of time together in close proximity,” Stiles reasons. “Possibly...” Stiles trails off. “How near him do you wanna be and how often?”

 

“All the time,” Scott admits.

 

“And?” Stiles probes.

 

“Within touching distance,” Scott answers.

 

“Naked touching distance?” Stiles asks.

 

“But I don't like guys,” Scott protests, hands splayed wide and head dropping to look down at his feet.

 

“Scott, just because you like Isaac and he's a guy, and you appreciate  _his_  male form, it doesn't mean that you gotta appreciate any  _other_  male forms.”

 

Scott exhales. “But if I don't like guys, and Isaac is a  _guy_ , then how can I possibly like Isaac?”

 

“Because maybe you love Isaac.”

 

Scott's head comes up so fast Stiles is sure if he was human he would have pulled a muscle. He looks like a deer caught in the headlights but Stiles continues because this is his best friend and Scott has asked for his help.

 

“Maybe your wolf loves Isaac. Because maybe he's your mate?” Stiles rhetorically suggests in a questioning tone. “Or. Maybe.” Stiles enunciates. “I am spouting a load of BS and mates aren't even real and you don't actually lo-”

 

Scott interrupts Stiles.

 

“Werewolf mates are real,” Scott corrects.

 

“Oh,” Stiles drags the sound. “And?”

 

“My wolf wants him. Has never paid attention to anyone else in this manner,” Scott reveals.

 

“Oh.”

 

“Oh,” Scott repeats.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It's the wee hours of the morning, Scott's mum is on a night shift and Scott  _was_  sleeping. But now he's awake and Isaac doesn't know what do to because he has his hand around his cock and he can hear Scott's hearbeat changing and him turning in bed and urgh, they are both werewolves, if he keeps going Scott  _will_  hear him.

 

He stays still, intently listening and almost curses out loud when he hears Scott get up out of bed, chuck on pyjama bottoms and head out his door.

 

Scott goes straight for the toilet and Isaac hears him relieve his bladder before he presses the flush handle and washes his hands.

 

Then Scott opens the bathroom door once again and steps through the threshold. Isaac keeps listening, hoping Scott will be quick in getting back to his room, but Scott just _stops_.

 

He can still hear his heartbeat which has sped up, but only minimally, and he can hear Scott take in a deep breath and then another.

 

This is mortifying. Isaac has been worrying about sound, but the fact is, Scott will be able to  _smell_  Isaac, smell his arousal.

 

His erection won't go down, not that he's taken his hand off it but he knows it's not gonna go down regardless of whatever he tells it or of what he tries to think about because Scott is on the move again, except this time he's walking towards Isaac's bedroom and Isaac can feel his own heart beating faster and his cock hardening further even though he'd thought it was as full as it could get.

 

Isaac hears his alpha get closer and closer and closer and then he hears Scott falter in his steps just outside Isaac's door.

 

Scott walks past his door, one step, two steps, three steps and stops.

 

Isaac's heart thumps faster but he can still hear Scott's heart beat, and his is beating faster too.

 

Scott turns on his heels and Isaac hears him walk back towards Isaac's door and then once again past, all the way to the toilet and supposedly back to his bedroom, before he stops yet again.

 

Isaac holds in his breath, eyes open wide. Scott  _knows_. But Isaac has no idea what's gonna happen now. Lucky, or not, they've never been in this situation before. Scott is usually out of house when Isaac spends some time with himself, or he's in a deep sleep, like he  _was_. Except he wasn't meant to wake up. But Scott did wake up. And now. Now, Isaac can only wait. Scott will either go back to his bedroom. Or.

 

 _Stop_. Gosh, how he wishes Scott would come in, help Isaac out. How he wishes he could kiss Scott and.  _Stop._

 

When Scott walks back this time he only takes a step past Isaac's door before he turns and then he's pacing, back and forth in front of Isaac's door and Isaac breathes as quiet as possible, just waiting.

 

It's an eternity before Scott stops pacing, at least it certainly seems like it. Isaac tried counting, but he lost count because he wasn’t very focused right from the beginning.

 

Scott stops right in front of his door, and then just walks closer and closer, and Isaac swallows, doesn't dare move an inch. 

 

Isaac listens as Scott touches the door with a hand and then as he leans his head against it. Scott takes in a deep breath before slowly exhaling and Isaac matches his breathing.

 

 

* * *

 

 

He's gonna go. He has to.

 

Scott turns around, and takes first one step and then another, one foot in front of the other.

 

He really doesn't want to, but he has all intentions of walking away, but suddenly his wolf growls inside of him and he's turning around with werewolf speed. Not because his wolf is  _making_  him, but because his wolf gave him the courage and if he doesn't do it fast he's gonna lose his nerve.

 

Between walking back and opening the door it takes maybe one second, two seconds at most and then he's staring at a completely dumbfounded Isaac who is laying butt naked on the bed with his hand still around his cock.

 

Scott swallows and Isaac both sits up and reaches for the sheet to cover himself before he folds his hands in front of his lap.

 

“S-Scott,” Isaac stutters.

 

Scott doesn't know what to say, he's absolutely and utterly paralysed to the spot and his mouth opens for him to speak but it's not words that come out, instead it's a gasp.

 

Scott hears and  _sees_  Isaac swallow and then the alpha abruptly closes his mouth.

 

Goodness fuck, this was such a bad idea.

 

“I–” Scott tries to speak but it comes out croaky and broken and he has to stop himself, clear his throat. “Can you turn around, please?” Scott requests in a low voice, and holds his breath until Isaac answers.

 

Isaac stares at him for a moment and then nods.

 

Scott watches Isaac as he starts to turn around but notices he wasn't clear because he's turning on his bottom instead of how Scott meant him to.

 

“I meant lie on your stomach.”

 

Isaac stops his movements to turn his back to Scott and instead lays down as requested, the sheet covering him up to the middle of his back.

 

Scott take a step forward. “J-Just, you  _have_  to tell me i-if-” Scott can't actually voice his thoughts because he can't bring himself to be the reason why Isaac suddenly realizes that  _actually_  this isn't what he wants and therefore pushes Scott away. “I want  _to,”_  Scott intonates the last word like it'll make perfect sense because even he doesn't know exactly what he wants to do. He just  _wants_. “But can I,  _please_?” Scott asks with a hopeful tone.

 

Isaac doesn't say anything, moves one of his arms to join the other under his pillow before he rests his head back down on the pillow.

 

Scott waits with bated breath and Isaac finally makes an agreeing sound at the back of his throat.

 

Scott makes a quick relieved exhale and moves further forward, fast and quick lest Isaac change his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott inhales slowly as he stares. Gosh, he wants. He really wants. The question is, what does he want?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been meaning to finish this work for a while, I just didn't realize that it had been such a long since I'd posted it, apologies. Here it is, hope it's worth the wait :)

Scott would like to say he has some finesse, that he at least does things smoothly and carefully, after all he doesn't want to spook Isaac. But in truth, once he moves, he _pounces_.

 

His knees settle astride his beta's bottom, not quite touching but certainly close enough that Isaac will be able to feel the heat coming off his body even through the linen between them and he places his hands on his own thighs to keep them in check.

 

Scott inhales slowly as he stares. Gosh, he _wants_. He really _wants._ The question is, _what_ does he want?

 

Now that he has Isaac beneath him, his body all within touching distance, and the reality that he _can_ touch –maybe Isaac will tell him to stop, but at least the alpha will have gotten to touch– he's quite afraid of actually reaching out and feeling Isaac's body.

 

Seeing Isaac naked had sparked heat inside him, as had the hint of pleasure his nose had caught when he'd walked out of the bathroom, but now as he takes lungfuls of Isaac's scent he feels his cock fattening further.

 

As Scott leans ever closer to smell Isaac's scruff, as close as he can without touching Isaac –it really is a near thing, if Isaac moves he'll feel a boner pressing into him– he recognizes a hint of Alison's smell. He'd thought that maybe his mind had just been making it up even when he'd told Stiles, but now it's unmistakable. “Ho-how?” he persists when his voice threatens to break.

 

As he waits for an answer he inhales yet deeper, and Isaac knows what he's asking, it's evident in his answer, “She left some weapons hidden amongst my scarves.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Do you want-”

 

“ _No_.” Scott cuts him off because Isaac had been about to either show him their location or get them for him which would mean moving away from Scott.

 

Isaac tenses beneath Scott and the alpha wishes the tone of his voice hadn't been so harsh. So much for trying to tell Isaac that he wants Isaac not because Alison's scent lingers around him, but because of who he is, because of how he makes Scott feel.

 

Scott wants to say, 'I want _y_ _ou_ ' but he doesn't have the courage, can't bear the thought of laying it all out and being rebuffed. So he stays quiet and the air thickens between them.

 

Scott's heart picks up its pace along with Isaac's and when Isaac twitches underneath him, starting to lift, Scott rushes to lift as well but it's too late because Isaac has already felt the alpha's cock against his butt cheek.

 

Isaac makes a surprised sound and Scott rushes to apologize. “Sorry,” he utters as he tries to keep his balance now that his support is weakened due to no longer being on his legs but just his feet as he squats above Isaac.

 

“I smell like her.”

 

Scott understands what Isaac means straight away – Isaac thinks that Scott's physical reaction is for Alison and not for himself. “Not just like her.”

 

“Touch me,” Isaac rasps.

 

Scott is scared, it's silly, but he is. However, he knows that if he doesn't at least say something to reassure Isaac then the beta is going to run away from his own bed and bedroom, from Scott. “Ar-Are you sure?” Scott asks with a rough voice.

 

“If you want _me_.”

 

Scott doesn't have to stop and think about it, he lowers his hand along with his body so that he rests on his knees once more while keeping his centre away from Isaac. Scoot widens the palm of his main hand and rests it on Isaac's upper back where the sheet doesn't cover the beta's skin, so that his index and middle finger touch the bottom of Isaac's neck, covering as much skin as he can with just his hand.

 

Isaac melts under Scott, muscles going lax as he instantly relaxes.

 

The touch of skin on skin zings through Scott and his wolf whines before pushing through to demand more.

 

His werewolf claws are sharp when they emerge. It happens so fast that Scott doesn't have enough time to stop them before they are digging into Isaac's skin.

 

Isaac gives a little puff of air as Scott's nails pierce their way inside his body and then moves once more. Scott thinks he's gonna leave, he's ready with another apology on the tip of his tongue, and he's already working on retracting his claws, but Isaac only moves his hips, first into the mattress and then away from it and into Scott's hardness.

 

Reflexively, a little aborted moan leaves Scott's lips and his hips move of their own accord to meet Isaac's slow grinding. He pistons into Isaac's bottom, pushes him down with his hips and pins him against the bed. When his cock touches between Isaac's firm ass through two layers of fabric Scott groans and savours the sensation for just a moment before he's pumping his hips into action.

 

Isaac tries to find purchase but the sound of fabric ripping emerges and Isaac's hands still above his head against the wall – Scott's werewolf is not the only one coming to the surface.

 

The pace they simultaneously set is frantic and yet the points of connection remain exactly the same: hand at neck and upper back, and cock against ass.

 

With Isaac's cut off breaths and moaning sounds under him, Scott feels the pleasurable sensations rising to the point where he leaks. He really leaks, through his pijama bottoms and through the sheet still covering Isaac, the resulting sensation is exquisite as the wet fabric enhances the feeling of his cock sliding between Isaac's cheeks, and Scott's toes curl as the feeling increases in his centre and runs up his spine.

 

When the alpha's cock ultimately catches on Isaac's rim though wareness floods Scott and he draws back in a hurry so that his length is no longer trying to breach Isaac through the thin layers of fabric.

 

Scott isn't willing to break their contact completely though, he keeps his hand at the top of Isaac's back but closes his eyes as he convinces his werewolf to calm down enough that he can withdraw the claws that have sunk into Isaac – once he'd figured out that Isaac wasn't moving away from him but into him he hadn't spared his sharp nails another thought, his cock had taken precedence.

 

Neither of them is really happy with stopping, unhappy and needy noises emerges from them both, but they silently agree to stay still, each taking in a deep breath as they try to calm down. Both alpha and beta immediately regret their actions as they breathe in deep lungfuls of one another's pheromones which spikes their lust.

 

 _More_ , Scott's whole being shouts at him. He doesn't think that he'll _ever_ get enough of Isaac.

 

Luckily he's got two hands, one of which is free to explore more of Isaac's body while the other stays in direct contact with Isaac's skin, transferring his scent to Isaac, feeling his heat, his heartbeat, his every twitch and reaction.

 

Once his nails are back to human size and bluntness Scott allows his free hand to touch Isaac through the sheet still covering the rest of his body. The beta arches into him when Scott places his hand on Isaac's side in level with his tummy and slowly massages the area.

 

Despite the sheet hindering him from being able to further meet Isaac's skin, he's glad it's there because it acts as a reminder: don't rush, take your time, be gentle, don't push.

 

Scott moves his hand up Isaac's body softly, the tip of his fingers most likely leaving a ticklish feeling behind because the touch is so soft.

 

Soon enough Isaac is squirming under Scott, but he doesn't try to get away from the touch so Scott continues exploring Isaac's back, exerting a bit more pressure with each pass up and down the upper length of Isaac's body. He's careful not to go past the line where Isaac's buttocks begin even though Isaac arches his bottom every time Scott touches the end of his spine.

 

Scott's cock is still fully hard, and still leaking. His body is running hot, especially his face, but his cock is getting cold because of the cooling precome on his pijamas.

 

Both his werewolf and human part desire more, and it's been long enough.

 

Isaac moans when Scott moves his hand from Isaac's back up to his head and slides his fingers into Isaac's curls.

 

Touch isn't enough though, he has the overwhelming need to closely breathe in Isaac.

 

In the next moment he is yet again leaning forward, this time until his nose is deep in Isaac's hair. In consequence his body is lower, and when Isaac's whole body shivers and undulates in response, his cock once more meets a buttock.

 

He's careful to stay in control this time and not uncontrollably hump Isaac like he had done a while ago, but Isaac either doesn't have that much control or is not bothering with control because he grinds up to feel the friction of Scott's cock against his ass.

 

His hold on Isaac's curls go tight and the beta arches into it too. Scott inhales heavily as he tries to shake the cloud of lust so that his animalistic part doesn't take over further and his wolf rumbles at the scent of its mate.

 

God, does he _want_.

 

Isaac's ass feels firm against his hips when the beta thrusts back into him after humping down to press his cock against the bed, and Scott can't help but grind against Isaac, grind him down into the bed, and pin him so that he can let all the pleasurable sensations wash over him.

 

He needs his cock out of his pijamas, that he knows for sure. But he isn't quite willingly to let go with either hand, not until he sinks his nose into Isaac's head and burrows his nose into soft curls, making all the breath entering his body _Isaac_.

 

Scott lifts his hips a smidget so he can slide his hand between their bodies and push down the front of his pijamas only far enough to get his cock out, and then his balls when the following grind leaves them feeling cold with all the wet fabric around them.

 

His balls are heavy and it feels amazing when they fall between Isaac's cheeks. He wants his cock to have the same feeling so he gives himself a stroke and then places his length between Isaac's buttocks.

 

It's bliss and Scott knows he isn't gonna last, there's no way he can hold off.

 

Isaac moans and squirms beneath him and Scott pumps his hips. When he draws back the head of his cock skims over Isaac's hole and Isaac's hole twitches and Scott knows Isaac's body would let him right in if he tried to push against the muscle.

 

He doesn't though, lifts his cock and balls away from the heat to take away the temptation and points it down so that the tip of his cock bumps instead against Isaac's balls.

 

Isaac moves more purposefully, humping the bed and tightening his glutes, pushing his ass cheeks together and then his legs, squeezing all around Scott's length.

 

Scott moans and moves his head down to get his mouth on Isaac's scruff. Once he's kissing and sucking at the skin –Isaac's taste yet another wonderful sensation– Scott moves both hands to massage Isaac's ass cheeks and lets his hips go, thrust of their own need and accord.

 

The alpha werewolf comes out too, Scott keeps enough awareness not to turn fully like his body is telling him to, but he can feel the transformation taking place so that he becomes half human half werewolf. It's no surprise when the sheet between the rips, but the feeling of his cock against Isaac's skin is exhilarating.

 

Isaac humps and twist as much as he can under Scott and before long the mushroom head of Scott's cock is back at Isaac's entrance.

 

Scott whines and reaches out with a thumb to press between them against Isaac's furled hole which consequently pushes his cock away from the spot.

 

Isaac thrusts back and Scott thrusts against him, making sure that his digit stays just across Isaac's asshole without exerting enough pressure to push in.

 

He's not teasing, not purposely at least, what he's trying to do in reality is not take _everything_ at once. It wouldn't be right without them even talking about it.

 

And even so it's a near thing when he comes because his canines sharpen against Isaac's nape and he starts to bite down so that his teeth puncture the skin before he abruptly lifts his head and mouth away as he sits up and moans wildly into the air, a growl following at the frustration of having to stop himself from giving Isaac the bonding bite.

 

His hands are already in the right place, one moving to hold Isaac's cheeks apart and the fingers of the other to push all of his come in the correct direction when he's finished orgasming, that he can't stop himself from doing, the need is too strong.

 

Scott still doesn't want to breach Isaac –well, he does, he really does _want_ but it just doesn't feel right to take it from Isaac in their first time when Scott hasn't even been able to express why he's doing this– but he desperately wants his seed inside his mate.

 

His once more clawed fingers are careful as they gently rub his come up and down Isaac's hole, waiting patiently until it gives and clenches and eats up Scott's spunk without him ever breaching it.

 

“Scott,” Isaac utters in a needy muffled tone, breaking Scott's concentration of getting Isaac's hole to eat up every drop he feeds it.

 

Scott inhales and smells Isaac's need, tastes it in the air when his next inhale is taken through his mouth. He moves a hand down, gets it twisted around the ripped fabric before he uses his claws to make a bigger hole so that his hand can reach under Isaac to touch past his sack –tight to his body and so very close to spill– to curl his fingers around Isaac's cock. Scott doesn't have to do much, once Isaac has the friction around him he sets up a quick pace with his hips, but Scott still pumps and twists, aiding Isaac's pleasure to build and then, finally burst.

 

Isaac moans his pleasure and then shoots out a hand from above his head to grab behind himself at Scott. When Isaac's claws meets his skin Scott's body twitches in response, and when Isaac grabs on and pulls him forward and down onto Isaac Scott follows, placing one hand flat on the bed by Isaac's shoulder so that he can still hold himself up and the other, the one that is covered with both their come, resting palm up on the pillow.

 

Isaac then uses both hands to push down the sheet to the bottom of his back before he exerts pressure on Scott's back until the alpha is resting against him and further until Scott pins Isaac down with his weight.

 

The feeling of his front against Isaac's back is hot and soft, pleasurable in the afterglow. Isaac invitingly moves his head off to one side, exposing the side of his neck and Scott falls right in, attaching his mouth to the tender spot.

 

At first he kisses the skin with a closed mouth, doesn't want his pointy sharp teeth finding their way into Isaac's neck again, but when he wills his werewolf to cooperate and his teeth once more turn human, he opens his mouth and licks the skin.

 

The feeling of Isaac's wet tongue across his fingers is a surprise and then a turn on as he thinks of Isaac licking Scott's and Isaac's seed off of his digits.

 

He's still feeling the pleasure of his orgasm, the intense pleasure prolonged by Isaac's obvious thrilling satisfaction at his own orgasm, and also prolonged by the comfort and bliss of Isaac wanting him so near, of getting to feel Isaac's smooth, hot skin on his. And yet, he can already feel his body ready to pursue another higher notch of pleasure.

 

Unfortunately, or maybe fortunately –they should perhaps talk before being intimate again– he hears his mum's car drive up the street.

 

Isaac too hears it because he tenses under Scott, tongue going still with Scott's index finger inside his mouth.

 

Scott reluctantly lifts his body from Isaac's own and onto his hands and knees before shuffling back to the bottom of the bed.

 

“Wait,” Isaac utters when Scott's feet hit the floor.

 

Scott stops and watches as Isaac turns around and sits up. The sheet pools around Isaac's lap and Scott blushes a violent shade of red when their eyes meet for the first time since he'd moved to the bed.

 

Isaac stands further on his knees, sheet falling away fully and Scott can't help but glance down. Isaac was ready to go again too.

 

The beta knee walks to the end of the bed until they are standing at eye level with only a little bit of distance between them.

 

When Scott locks his eyes with Isaac's once more Isaac moves purposely, head tilting to one side and neck stretching.

 

Scott inhales deeply, feels his eyes turn red and his teeth elongate and sharpen once more, ready to claim.

 

Isaac waits in the same spot and Scott finally leans in. Before he touches Isaac's skin though he takes a moment to smell Isaac, the beta now smells of himself _and_ Scott. Scott makes his eyes clear and his teeth turn back to normal so that when he attaches his mouth to Isaac's neck he can kiss and then because he can't stop himself, make a hickey without puncturing the skin. It won't last long but he hopes the meaning and sentiment behind the action will be clear.

 

When Scott draws back though he sees that it wasn't because Isaac looks hurt.

 

“You don't want me,” he utters determinedly.

 

Scott nods as a correction.

 

“Say it,” Isaac commands.

 

“I want _you_.” And then Scott takes it another step further because he doesn't want Isaac to have any doubts. “I'm yours.” The alpha does the same action that the beta had done earlier, exposes his neck, ready for claiming.

 

Isaac though, doesn't get his mouth on Scott because he knows he wouldn't be able to stop himself and right now, despite Scott's words, it's not very clear whether or not the alpha wants to be with him. “Twice you've had the opportunity, why haven't you claimed me?”

 

“We were, and are, both lust addled, I don't want to force you into anything,” Scott answers with honesty in his tone.

 

Isaac lifts a hand and rests it on Scott's neck. “Later then,” the beta promises as a key slides into the house's front door. Isaac then leans in until their mouths are mere increments apart.

 

Scott looks down at Isaac's inviting mouth and closes the distance between them.

 

“You should go,” Isaac whispers once they break apart from their close-mouthed kiss.

 

Scott nods and turns, hand going down to his pajamas to cover himself. At the bedroom's door he turns his face to look over his shoulder at Isaac -it's only for a brief moment because he knows he can't get caught- and as he does he realizes that the intensity with which he _wants_ Isaac is just as bad as before he'd come into the beta's room.


End file.
